


Surprise, it's a Bijuu Beach Party

by KrakenMo (goldenKnife)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - SilverQueen
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jinchuriki friends- mentions, Rookie Nine (Naruto) - Mentions, Sasuke's badass giant hawks, Team as Family, This is just a catch-up conversation in transit, and how can anyone pass that up, but also a chance to troll an old friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenKnife/pseuds/KrakenMo
Summary: Sasuke rolls up on a giant hawk to kidnap Naruto for a beach party in the post Mist exams era. He neglects to mention the guest list, but that's just details.
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Surprise, it's a Bijuu Beach Party

“Oi, Dobe. Get on, we’re going for real food.”

Naruto stares up and yup, that’s Sasuke riding a giant hawk, perched atop the old shepard’s hut like it’s normal to swoop in on a super secret training hideout and suggest getting food. On the other hand only a fool argues with _Real Food_.

“Aaaah, when did you get cool Summons? What’s his name? Where are we going to eat? Can we get ramen? I miss Ichirakus,” Naruto asks as he scrambles up the side of the hut and behind Sasuke on the hawk’s back.

“Her name is Vinata. I signed the Hawk contract after the Grass Chunin exams- did you hear about those?”

“Yeah yeah yeah!” Naruto couldn’t help but bounce a little in his excitement, but he caught himself before he bounced off Vinata’s back, “I heard that Shikako-chan fought Gaara and exploded like, the whole arena and blasted him with the Nidaime’s lightning sword and dropped rocks from the sky! So cool! And Haku fought him in the finals with a whole ice maze and it was super epic! We heard that Chouji and Kiba fought as giants, and Neji and Lee finally got to have like a big public fight to show how badass they both are. Oh and Hinata-chan kicked Kankurou’s ass! Yeah, and the reports said Temari can use that fan of hers to make giant tornadoes now!” He spread his arms to indicate how big the tornadoes were, “I’ve been trying to figure out how to make Wind-Rasengan but Jiraiya won’t help ‘cause he says I gotta practice the other stuff first.”

“Ino, Tenten and I also passed,” Sasuke says with a smirk tossed over his shoulder, “The Raikage wanted all the Konoha ‘ringers’ out of the next exams. Of course, Haruno won those, not that he was there to see it.”

“Sakura-chan did what?! That’s so cool!” Naruto grabbed his teammate’s shoulders and started shaking him, “Did you see? Why were you at another Chunin exam if you passed already?”

“I did. I can show you in a Genjutsu when we’re not mid-flight. Haruno ripped the mast right off this wrecked ship -the arena was in the harbor- and was able to swing it too fast for her opponent to dodge. It was crazy impressive.” Sasuke shakes him off, “You still haven’t heard what happened at the Mist exams?”

“Nah, the pervy sage has been really busy with his spy messages the past few months but he hasn’t told me anything. Why? Did something happen? Is Shikako okay? And Tsunade-baachan? And Isaribi-chan?”

“Everyone is fine,” Sasuke leads with the important information, which Naruto appreciates, “Shikako and I went as Tsunade’s guards. I think she was afraid of what we might do to the village if left unsupervised for a week. No one really expected a fight during the exams, since Leaf, Mist, and Sand’s alliance is firming up even if Mist and Sand can’t lend a lot of material assistance right now. And everything was fine until the wedding started- you know Zabuza was getting married to the new leader of Mist, right?”

“Yeah, we’re living in a hut not under a _rock_.”

“Good. Well, the wedding was down at the beach, and a visitor arrived from the ocean. No one was expecting him and you know how ninja get with wedding crashers. Shikako and I were able to settle things amicably, but it was a close call- there was some property damage and screaming nobles, that sort of thing.”

Naruto laughs, because nobles can be so uptight about a few broken plates, “Ah Bastard, did you make a new friend?”

“Yeah. And you’ll get to meet him in a few minutes.”

“Are they cool? Do they like ramen? You never did say what we’re eating.”

“The coolest, given that they hang out with Haku all the time now and he’s taken to giving people ice crowns. And yes there will be ramen, I did take into account the guest list when I planned this party.”

“You didn’t say it was a party, you jerk! I would have put on clean clothes!”

“No one is going to care about your clothes-” Sasuke starts, then corrects to, “Well no, I take that back. Haku will care but clean won’t save you. You should claim to be living under a rock. Or color-blindness. _Can_ you see color like the rest of us? Or is the orange a ‘Warning: Toxic. Do Not Lick’ signal you wanted to make visible from the moon? Because you succeeded.”

Naruto wheezes. Since when does Sasuke have a sense of humor? “I think Haku isn’t the only one who cares about my clothes.”

“I am amazed and inspired by your ability to be stealthy in that get-up, and I’m sure it keeps people from suspecting your true capabilities even now. But you’re an orange, Naruto,” Sasuke’s shoulders shake a little with the chuckle in his voice, “A walking reminder to get enough vitamin-c, the scourge of scurvy: Orange Man and the Tangerines.”

“If I ever start a shadow clone band I’m going to call it that. You and Kako can be my managers.”

“Oh hell no, do your own paperwork; that’s what Shadow Clone is _for_.”

“So stingy! What happened to teamwork?”

“I contributed the band name, didn’t I?”

“You’ve gotten as lazy as Shika!”

“I’m a hundred years too late to out-lazy any Nara but Kako. Hold on,” Sasuke leans forward, forcing Naruto to grab at the back of his vest as Vinata changes how she’s holding her wings and they start to descend a lot faster than they went up.

They clear a layer of clouds and Naruto can see the ocean sparkling and green. They must have been going a lot faster than it felt like! He can also see several people setting up for a picnic on the beach and Kurama stirs inside his seal.

“Who else is at this party?” he has to half yell to be heard over the wind of their passage.

“You’ll see in a minute.”

Naruto scowls. That was pure Kakashi-sensei, and he’ll make Sasuke pay for it later. He would swear that was Gaara standing by the edge of the water, but Gaara’s aiming to be the new Kazekage: he could hardly take days off to attend random winter beach parties near the Land of Tea.

Or maybe he can- they fly lower and Gaara waves at them in greeting.

“Naruto, look up,” Sasuke says, interpreting Gaara’s gesture differently.

Above them, Fuu from Takigakure is also coming in for a landing, her bijuu’s wings fluttering in the air currents of the ocean. “Aaah, so cool!”

“Flying _is_ pretty awesome,” Sasuke strokes his summon’s neck.

Vinata flaps harder and they land in the sand not far from Shikako, Haku, and another large hawk.

In his belly Kurama stirs again, focused not on Gaara or Fuu, but on Haku. Naruto listens for a moment. _Oh._ When he turns to punch Sasuke in the shoulder the bastard has already flipped down to the sand, “Did a Bijuu crash the wedding? Haku’s a jinchuriki now? You jerk!”

“Surprise.” Sasuke deadpans, but Naruto can see the smile lurking around his eyes.

“Gaaaaah! Asshole! You haven’t changed at all!”

**Author's Note:**

> Haku [Jan 9] & Gaara [Jan 19] are close enough for a joint birthday party. Beach because sand and water are a must. They'll have a debrief on the Akatsuki situation after the cake and file it as a successful diplomatic A-rank.


End file.
